Hepatitis C virus (HCV) is a major cause of community-acquired viral hepatitis. Prototype strains of the various genotypes of HCV, including some of those discovered in this laboratory, are being biologically amplified in chimpanzees, packaged and distributed for use as challenge inocula in studies of passive and active immunoprophylaxis, etc. Full- length cDNA clones of HCV (genotypes 1a, 1b and 2a) have been constructed and transcribed RNA used to transmit hepatitis C to chimpanzees by in vivo hepatic transfection. Chimpanzees, transfected infectious cDNA clones of HCV, are being followed to determine the natural history of infection. In addition, the availability of infectious cDNA clones of HCV has permitted for the first time a mutational analysis of genomic regions. For example, individual portions of the 3 NCR have been deleted from the full-length clone and the resultant deletion mutant clones inoculated into chimpanzees by intrahapatic transfection. Certain regions of the NCR have been identified as critical for in vivo replication of HCV. - Hepatitis C virus, infectious cDNA clones